


Cry No More

by Anonymous



Series: Injustice [2]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Consent Issues, Denial, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Major Character Death, Somewhat, Sort Of, Stockholm Syndrome, feelings of worthlessness, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hal is reeling after the death of John Stewart. He gets help from Barry and Sinestro, although the two help in very different ways.





	Cry No More

John’s dead. I don’t know when it happened, the details are all blurred. I remember thinking he was a traitor and then…a feeling of loss.

I’m at my quarters in the base, bent over on my bed. I think I might be having a panic attack, so I try to mute the sounds as much as I can, putting myself in a soundproof containment bubble. I can’t be useless. If I’m useless, Superman won’t like me anymore. More importantly, Sinestro won’t like me anymore. He won’t treat me like I’m precious, like I’m not a monster.

The construct rises around me and I sob. John is dead. Did I kill him? Am I such a slave to Sinestro’s whims that I am an attack dog for him?

There’s a sudden whoosh at my door and I wipe any emotion from my face. It’s Barry. He looks weary as he takes off his cowl and comes to sit on my bed.

I hide a sniffle by coughing, but from the sympathetic look in Barry’s blue eyes, he doesn’t believe me.

I extend the bubble to the two of us because if I’m going to break down in front of my friend, it’ll be silenced from the ears of any nosy eavesdroppers.

“How did you know?” I ask as my eyes start to burn.

“I heard about John. You didn’t seem okay, so I sped to your room and saw your face. It didn’t look so good,” he answers softly.

I crack a weak smile. “That’s not what Sinestro said last night,” I joke. My face crumples at the concern in his eyes as it hits me. “I’m a fool,” I say and bury my head in my hands to hide the tears threatening to leak.

“He manipulated you,” Barry says, rubbing my back soothingly. “You aren’t stupid, he’s just that good.”

I want to believe him, to let myself be the victim. But I’ve done things. Terrible things. I can’t pretend the nightmares of screams, so many screams, don’t hit me every night.

“I fucked up, Bar,” I say. “I can’t-I wanna do better, but I can never go back to who I was.”

He nods understandingly and before I know it we’re kissing, hot and passionate. The ‘what about Iris/Carol’ remains unsaid as we try to suck the air out of each other, desperate to be someone else for a change.

I barely hear Sinestro storm into my room, but by the time he’s cleared his throat, Barry’s gone. Useless coward.

“Do I not make you feel loved, Jordan?” he asks. “Do I not make you feel cherished?” He strokes my freshly kissed face with a soft red hand. I lean into his touch.

“The speedster was using your grief to manipulate you. I think it’s honorable to feel upset at the death of a comrade, even if they turned out to be a traitor.”

I nod. Sinestro wasn’t trying to kiss me. He understands my grief. He thinks it’s honorable, not useless and hidden. The yellow bubble deconstructs as I glance up at Sinestro, who’s looking down at me with possessiveness in his eyes.

“First we’ll get rid of that pathetic excuse for a kiss,” he says haughtily and I laugh, despite myself.

“That is, if you feel like going further. I understand that humans have more…emotions to deal with…” he trails off disgustedly and I feel guilty.

“Of course I’m ready. When have I not been ready for some awesome sex?” I grin rakishly, but behind the grin, my brain recalls every time I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but had sex with Sinestro instead. I push all those memories away. Pathetic. I’m pathetic and emotional. Men aren’t supposed to cry.

I paste on a sexy smile as I pull down Sinestro’s leggings. At least if I do this, if I keep him happy, I’m not useless. I’m doing something other than doubting my leader and his advisor.

I think of Barry angrily, of how good it felt to just cry. This is better than crying. This is productive. This is making Sinestro moan in pleasure. Barry can’t do that. Nobody can do it but me. Despite my reasoning, a tear escapes. Damn.

Sinestro pulls away. “I see you are still…hormonal,” he says insultingly. “You can have the honor of pleasuring me when you won’t get your snot and tears all over my clothes. Maybe I will ask the princess for her company. She wouldn’t cry.”

And suddenly the dam bursts and the tears come pouring out, but it’s different than when I was with Barry because now it hurts to bare myself like that in front of Sinestro, the one who shouldn’t have to deal with me like this.

“I’m sorry,” I breathe out between sobs.

He sniffs haughtily. “Get ahold of yourself, Jordan. I don’t think my ring will stay with you if you continue to behave like a pathetic little girl.” He walks out and all I can think is I’ve hurt him by forcing him to see me like this, broken.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper again. A small part of me longs for Barry, for a warm hand to rub circles on my back and talk softly. But he was manipulating my emotions. Sinestro would never have sex with me in that state, but Barry seemed ready. Any desire I had for Barry and his companionate love is thrown out as I get ahold of myself. I’ll call Sinestro back in as soon as I know the tears won’t come anymore. I can be useful. I’ll be useful.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanted to write a little story involving Injustice Flash.   
> I'm trash for tortured Hal, especially when he does it to himself.
> 
> Poor sweet Hal is so far gone he can't even see the light for like 5 whole minutes. 'See the light', see what I did there? Ahahahaha....okay, I'll go now.


End file.
